<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vodka and Orange and City lights by Sdmnluvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262386">Vodka and Orange and City lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdmnluvs/pseuds/Sdmnluvs'>Sdmnluvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minishaw oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Ultimate Sidemen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, I don’t really know what I’m doing, M/M, Minishaw, Sidemen, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdmnluvs/pseuds/Sdmnluvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Simons slim fingers wrapped around his free wrist before he could get any further. It's the closest they had been in days and he just froze. Didn't want to, but he had craved Simon's touch for days now. He'd let himself regret staying in the morning”</p><p> </p><p>{Is posted on Wattpad under a different user name}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Lewis &amp; Simon Minter, Harry Lewis/Simon Minter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minishaw oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vodka and Orange and City lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glass of vodka and orange in one hand and a lit fag in the other the boy sighed, placing the drink down on a table.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around he took a long hard drag from the cigarette and leant against the balcony railing. His eyes wandered the London skyline. Lights flashing below him as a squad car whizzed by. Lights turning on in some apartments, off in others.</p><p> </p><p>Taking another shorter drag this time, squinting slightly his eyes shifted up to the sky. Watching as the moon reflected off of the buildings that surrounded him. Exhaling the smoke he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.</p><p> </p><p>'Smoking again?' The mystery person questioned, disappointment evident in their voice.</p><p> </p><p>'We all have our days,' the boy replied taking one more drag before dropping the fag to the ground. Quickly stepping on it to kill the flame.</p><p> </p><p>'Kind of a metaphor innit?' The boy looked up to be met with the icy blue eyes of Simon Minter.</p><p> </p><p>'Don't know what you're on about, mate,' Harry replied coldly picking up his glass of alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>'Can't just ignore it Harry, it's not good for either of us!'. 'I'm perfectly fine,' the boy muttered taking a step towards the door that would lead him to a table full of alcohol. Be able to drown his feelings. Or at least away from the lanky boy that clouded his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>But Simons slim fingers wrapped around his free wrist before he could get any further. It's the closest they had been in days and he just froze. Didn't want to, but he had craved Simon's touch for days now. He'd let himself regret staying in the morning</p><p> </p><p>'We both know that's not true. You've gone 2 months not smoking. You know what it-' The taller boy started but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>'Do you think I don't know what I'm doing to myself. It's the only thing that-' 'Makes you feel alive these days'.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at him, the lump in his throat growing. Course Simon knew. He could read Harry like a book and Harry, he hated it.</p><p> </p><p>'You used to tell me it gave you a sort of buzz, that why you're back on it?' Simon asked shyly. A feeling of regret lingering in his stomach, he was to blame for this.</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his lip, wished he could reply without everything spilling out. But Simon was happy, Simon was happy with his girlfriend. Didn't need Harry's feelings thrown into their happiness. Didn't want Simon to feel guilty because of his stupid confession.</p><p> </p><p>'Look Si, honestly just drop it. You and Talia are happy and I can learn to be happy for you. So let's just drop it, yeah,' Harry said trying his very best to fake a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Must've worked because Simon let go of Harrys wrist. Let him walk back into the flat. Let him drown in alcohol and whatever weird substance Cal had pulled out at quarter to 2.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Simon on the other hand told JJ he wasn't feeling it tonight. Told him that he was heading home, but if he needed a lift home to just call him.</p><p> </p><p>JJ didn't bother asking. Decided to enjoy his night, would coax it out of the older boy the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>When Simon got home he decided to do the one thing that'd give him peace. He called Talia, didn't really want to but he knew it was wrong. Of course he liked Talia, how couldn't he.</p><p> </p><p>But the longer he stayed with her the longer he would be lying to her, to himself and most importantly</p><p> </p><p>'You alright Si? Are you still at the party d'you want me-' her voice on the other line quickly cut off his train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>'No I'm good, well I- can you come over please? S'important Talia,' he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of silence she replied 'course, I'll be there in 15.' Then she hung up and Simon just felt bad. He was making Talia leave the comfort of her flat at 3am so he could, so he could break up with her.</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes later and he heard a knock. Took all of his might to get up off the couch. Opened the door to her eyes full of concern. A smile laced his features, but it didn't match his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She followed the boy to the couch as he put his head in his hands, wishing he could just tell her without her hating him.</p><p> </p><p>It's almost as if she had read his thoughts because she softly lifted his hands away from his face, made him look at her. Gave him her infamous smile with the comforting words 'Si, it's me. You can tell me anything. I won't be mad. Promise!'</p><p> </p><p>And before he could register what to say his mouth started moving. 'Talia I swear you're the most amazing person I've ever been with and I seriously do love you, but as a friend. I just- I think I'm in love with Harry!'.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes after the last sentence, was too scared to meet Talia's eyes. He didn't know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't for Talia's arms to snake around his waist and hug him.</p><p> </p><p>'Simon, did you actually think that I'd hate you?' she questioned after a few seconds, pulling away from the hug. He nodded, tears falling down his face.</p><p> </p><p>'We were friends first, we can still be friends. And our happiness is most important in a relationship, if you weren't feeling it, that's ok. And anyways I've seen the way you look at Harry, you're not very discreate,' she joked playfully nudging his shoulder, the tiniest hint of sadness evident in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>'I really do love you, you know,' he grinned back as she lifted her hand to wipe away his stray tears. 'And I love you too, but I swear if you and Harry ain't together within this next month I'll be setting you up myself!' Talia threatened with an identical grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After 3 hours, 2 cups of tea each and endless talking the sun was finally rising. 'My sleep schedules well fucked now,' The girl sighed.</p><p> </p><p>'Sorry bout that,' Simon smiled shyly trying to stifle a yawn as his phone started ringing. Looking down he saw 'JJ' written on the lockscreen.</p><p> </p><p>'Go on and answer it, I should head home. Just keep me updated mkay,'. 'Promise,' Simon muttered out hugging her tightly before picking up his phone.</p><p> </p><p>'Aye Simon! What you doin fam,' JJ shouted down the phone. 'Just about to head to bed. Are you ok? Do you need a life?' The older boy questioned already on his feet searching for where he left his keys.</p><p> </p><p>'It'd be nice,' JJ said as Simon slipped on his shoes. 'I'll be there in 20, be outside and ready!' Simon warned as JJ simply answered with a drunken 'I love you Simon' before the boy hung up.</p><p> </p><p>'Need a lift home?' The blonde questioned Talia. 'No Si, you're in a ru-,'. 'Talia, you literally came over at 3am for me, Jide can wait a few more minutes,' he grinned. Talia returned his smile and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>25 minutes later Simon had arrived, instantly spotting JJ siting on the edge of the footpath. Opening the driver door he quickly made his way out and over to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>'Hey Jide,' he grinned as the other boy looked up. A massive smile adorned his features when he made eye contact with the blue eyed boy.</p><p> </p><p>'Took ya long enough!' JJ muttered jokingly pushing himself of the ground. 'Sorry, had to leave Talia home'. 'Ooooooo,' the darker skinned male giggled as Simon steadied him. Now defiantly wasn't the time to tell Jide that he broke up with Talia. It could wait.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it did wait. Simon couldn't bring himself to tell JJ. Because if he admitted it to him, he'd have it admit it to himself and most importantly tell Harry.</p><p> </p><p>What if Harry thought he was lying? What if he thought that Simon just felt bad for him? What if Harry was only lying? What if Harry was over him?</p><p> </p><p>With all of these what if's clouding his mind he decided to get his answer. He texted Harry</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Simon: Hey u free rn</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry: Just finishing a video</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry: Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Simon: Was wondering if I could come over</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Simon: Haven't seen u in a week</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry: Course</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Simon: Aight, see you in 10</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Feels the anxiety in his stomach as he knocks on the door. Can't help but smile at the lazy smile on Harrys face when he opens the door. Welcomes him in. Apologies for the mess, says that Cal keeps promising to clean up but he never does.</p><p> </p><p>Simon just waves him off, says that JJ is the exact same. They share and laugh and oh god, Simon could listen to Harry's laugh on repeat for months.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he wants to sit on the couch cracking jokes to hear his laugha hundred more times, he came here for a reason. Takes a deep breath but before he can say anything Harry says 'I'm sorry'.</p><p> </p><p>He genuinely has to stop for a second and question why Harry was sorry. Recovers quickly when he see's that the boy is waiting for him to say something. Decides it's now or never.</p><p> </p><p>'It's ok, I was actually-' but that's when Harry says something that makes his heart stop. 'I think we should keep our distance yeah? Just don't want to ruin our friendship and make things awkward between you and Talia. And anyways, I'm talking to someone!'</p><p> </p><p>And the smile on Harrys face makes Simon feel sick to his stomach. Harry had moved on. He stood up abruptly startling Harry. 'I-I'm going to go home' 'No Si wait-'</p><p> </p><p>'No I need to go'</p><p> </p><p>He left the flat as fast as he could. He could hear Harry calling his name but if he stayed then he'd tell Harry. He'd crack and he'd tell Harry everything. He'd tell him how he broke up with Talia. Gave up the most wonderful girl in the world to be with the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>But the love of his life had moved on. And Simon just felt numb. He felt like he had just jumped off the edge of a cliff, and he didn't think he'd ever resurface.</p><p> </p><p>He just started walking. Didn't know where he was going but he felt safe as he knocked on the door to a certain flat.</p><p> </p><p>Felt warmth in his stomach as a smiling Talia swung the door open. All happiness leaving her face as she took in his appearance.</p><p> </p><p>'Omg Si!' she exclaimed softly pulling him into her flat and hugging him. 'Whats wrong? Did something happen? Have you fought with JJ?' She questioned as he felt tears falling down his face</p><p> </p><p>'He's found someone else,' Was all he replied. It took her a second to understand but when it did she could only feel pain for Simon. 'I-I tried to tell him but he shut me down. Told me to stay away,' He explained as Talia simply hugged him a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of silence she sighed before saying 'I'm so sorry. I can't think of anything to help'. 'Can I just stay for a bit,'. 'Course you can, best friend innit,' she grinned playfully earning a giggle from Simon.</p><p> </p><p>And in that moment that's all that mattered to her. That Simon was smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week later and Simon had managed to avoid Harry as best as he could. Everyone assumed it was to not hurt the younger boy, but it was really so Simon wouldn't break.</p><p> </p><p>And in the midst of it all he still hadn't told anyone that he broke up with Talia. Decided he'd rather wait until he was ready. And anyways, him and Talia still hung out whenever they were free.</p><p> </p><p>That's why Simons sitting on his couch with her on a Friday evening instead of attending dinner with the rest of his friends. And Harry. Everyone understood so nobody questioned why he wasn't attending.</p><p> </p><p>But JJ didn't enjoy seeing Simon so sad all of the time. Didn't like seeing Harry like that either. So he invited they boys back for drinks. Simon wouldn't have time to come up with an excuse when they're all stood in his flat. And he missed hanging out with them all.</p><p> </p><p>So he announced that as he had payed for dinner they all had to go back to his and Simon's flat. Harry was the only reluctant one, but with the promise of alcohol he was on board.</p><p> </p><p>And that's how they walk in on Simon and Talia chatting. Simon wants the ground to swallow him up when the door swings open and 6 of his friends pile into the room. The first thing he hears is 'Oh sorry you lovebirds, didn't know Talia was here,' and Simon has to bite the inside of his cheek so he doesn't look at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>'Aye Si want us to leave?' Ethan questions jokingly with a wink as Simon finally faces them. That's when he makes a decision. Turns to Talia and she nods knowingly as he takes a deep breath in.</p><p> </p><p>'Talia and I broke up, like almost a month ago,' and the relief he feels is amazing. Feels the weight flowing from his shoulders and finally feels like he can sit up straight. Finally feels like he can be himself again.</p><p> </p><p>'Really?' and he nods as Talia smiles at him. 'Si, why didn't you tell us?' and he looks up to see that they're all shocked. Harry the most.</p><p> </p><p>'Why are you going through all of this alone?' JJ asks inching closer to the couch. He shakes his head no, sneaks a glance at Harry as he says 'I'm not, I've Talia'.</p><p> </p><p>That's when the attention turns to her. She simply shrugs as she says 'Best friends for a reason'. And they leave it there. Talia leaves and Simon retreats to his room. Tobi comes in and sits with him for a while. Tells him that he'll always be there for him.</p><p> </p><p>A little while later a drunk JJ enters. Lies beside the blond and asks him to never hide something so big from him again. Promises him that he can trust him and that he loves him. Hugs him tightly before he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>And Simon just feels bad. Thinks that if he had just had the balls to tell Harry that him and Talia broke up weeks prior he could be happy. Wishes he had told the boys before tonight because if anything it probably looks like he doesn't trust them.</p><p> </p><p>He was a fuck up. A major fuck up and if he gets his way, he won't be leaving his flat for another week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Last's 3 days before JJ drags him to Ali's for a party. Promises him that they'll have fun. Simon just can't seem to say no. Decides it's the least he can do after lying to JJ for almost a month.</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrive he instantly decides that he won't be drinking tonight. Knew if he got his hands on any sort of alcohol he'd be drowning in it. Sticks to club orange, was his favourite mixer for vodka so it's close enough.</p><p> </p><p>JJ promises that he'll hang out with him for most of the night. But he bumped into Cal who claimed that he looked like he needed a shot or four.</p><p> </p><p>Leaves Simon to himself. Talks to Will for a bit before he says that he needs fresh air. Feels calm when he escapes to the balcony. Sets his glass down on the ground and makes his way to the railing.</p><p> </p><p>Watches the streets below him. Smiles when he sees a group of kids running down the road, cheering about how they managed to get a bottle of Jack from the corner shop. Sighs as he see's a young couple walking the opposite direction, hands together and Simon wishes that he could have that.</p><p> </p><p>And he just thinks. Thinks of everything that has happened the past month. Feels his heart break a little bit more. His life was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>That's when he hears the door behind him slide open. Stops thinking and listens to the persons footsteps. Feels them stop at least 3 feet behind him. Grips the balcony railing so tight that his knuckles turn white. Averts his attention to that.</p><p> </p><p>Almost misses the person let out a soft sigh before saying 'You never told me that you and Talia broke up'. Of course it was Harry. It was always going to be Harry.</p><p> </p><p>'Tried to, but you shut me down straight away,' he says, feels like he's saying it more to the city than to Harry. 'Wasn't like that-,' Harry says. Wants to defend himself but he knows that he fucked up. He let Simon slip through his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Simon turns around quickly, 'I know. But it hurt, it really fucking hurt Harry. D'you know the night of that party I broek up with her. I broke up with her because I realized that I was hurting myself the longer it went on. I was hurting her and you as well. And I left her to be with you, the person I'm in love with and then you shut me and tell me to just leave it because you've found someone new!'.</p><p> </p><p>And Harrys eyes stare speechless into Simons. It takes all of the blonds might to blink back the tears. Shakes his head and laughs bitterly, 'Ironic innit?'. He turns to leave but that's when it all falls into place for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>He let Simon go too many times before. Doesn't even think as he grabs Simons wrist, turns him around to face him. 'I'm in love you too Si!' is all he says before he leans in.</p><p> </p><p>Kisses the taller boy. And he kisses back. Because god, it's all they had thought about for months. And it just feels right, Simons soft lips against his. The tang of orange to be found on them.</p><p> </p><p>And Simon feels like everything has fallen into place because all his anger, sadness and frustration melted away the second Harry kissed him. And it feels higher than cloud 9 because Harry is perfect in everyway possible. Even when he does taste like Vodka.</p><p> </p><p>But vodka and orange go great together. And for the first time in a month, everything felt just right</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi yeah so basically I’ve a book on Wattpad posting oneshots but I wanted to post then here as well! My @ on Wattpad is @/happilyjenzie</p><p>I’m also still quite new to using AO3 so if this is a mess, that’s why</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>